


Heating Up!

by EternalShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Breeding, Compulsion, Dark!Bucky, Dark!Steve, Drugs, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Darcy was drugged in an attempt to be kidnapped. Drugs interfered with her suppressants as she’s been on them far longer than she should. She had run into cap’s and Bucky's quarters, as they’re trying to coax her out of her hiding place they realize she’s in heat. What they don’t realize is it’s the first she ever had, intensified by the drugs in her system. Some of her traumas come to light.The Alphas use it to their advantage.This will be a dark story.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl had come running like a bat out of hell into his quarters. Her scent panicked, and, slightly bloody. Then the alarms had gone off. Hydra was in the building. Bucky told the girl to hide, sealed the floor and went to join Steve against the invaders.

When they returned, hours later, the girl was wrapped in a blanket under their bed, shaking and hissing, not letting them near.

\--------

“We need to find a way to take the edge off” Steve said “the way it’s going she’s gonna have a heat stroke.”

“Well, Doll can’t forgive us if she’s dead!” Bucky replied, taking of his jacked. He approached the crazed Omega. They’d had to restrain her limbs as she was hurting herself. Her fingernails had left deep, bloody gashes in her pale arms, some more superficial in her throat. He embraces her from behind and the girl tries to trash against his touch. “Tell me what’s wrong Doll!” he whispers in her ear. His flesh hand pulling up her skirt and two metal fingers pressing against her cotton clad pussy. The girl just kept saying “no, no, no” under her breath. Biting her lips too hard whenever Bucky’s metal fingers moved or pressed.

Steve kneeled in front of them trying to get the girl to listen. When her teeth drew blood from her full lower lip Steve used the Alpha Voice “Answer our questions!” Darcy’s eyes opened wide but she was unable to contradict it’s pull. “Why are you fighting the heat?”

“Only bad Omegas enjoy heat. Good Omega’s feel only pain.”

Bucky’s fingers are slowly moving in a circular motion. His flesh hand sprawled on the girl’s soft abdomen. He didn’t like where this was going, but Steve kept on asking. “Why is it bad to like it?”

“Only knot whores and breeding sluts enjoy heat. An Alpha’s touch must be respected. It is not meant to be enjoyed. Only breeding whores enjoy any of it. It’s an Alpha’s duty to send a Bad Omega to the farm for daring to desecrate the act”

As she spoke Bucky’s fingers had started to gain speed, her body arching against her will

“Darcy, heat is meant to be enjoyed by both Alpha and Omega” Steve said

“Only Breeding sluts enjoy it. Heat is meant to bring nothing but pain”

“Did you not enjoy your previous heats?”

“No previous heats. If I have no heat I can’t enjoy it. Can’t make me go back if I don’t enjoy it”

“Go back where?”

“Breeding farm. Please, don’t make me go back.”

“No one’s making you go anywhere”

“Please. Don’t wanna be a knot whore. I’m good. I promise. Don’t make me go away” Her speech became more panicked as her body approached climax. Her hips starting to move, of their own volition, against Bucky’s talented fingers.

Steve’s eyes crossed Bucky’s. Both men thinking at what they had heard, their eyes steely and ruthless. Bucky’s fingers increased pressure and velocity relentlessly until the Omega went boneless in his arms. He carefully placed her in the ground and approached his fellow Alpha.

“This is why she’s been avoiding us.” Bucky said looking at Steve, watching as his friend’s eyes betrayed his fraying thoughts. His jaw ticking in anger.

“She said: don’t make me go back” Steve said in a steely voice “Which means she was at a breeding farm at some point. Their black-marketers would never release an Omega. Specially not one who looks like her. If they even suspect one of their conditioned Omega’s is out they’ll come for her. We need to be able to find her. Always.”

“You’re in love with her…” Bucky stated calmly

“And you’re not?”

“You want to mate her. Bind her to you in such a way you’d always be able to find her”

“No!” Steve turns to his friend “I want US to mate her. Tell me you don’t want her as much as I do!”

Bucky shrugged with a bitter smile. “You do realize with the conditioning she probably suffered we’re gonna have to drag the pleasure out of her.” The dark haired Alpha licked his lips, failing at maintaining his indifferent sarcastic posture - arms crossed in front of his chest.

“As if you won’t enjoy it…”


	2. Chapter 2

Taking advantage of the pre-heat break, the Alpha’s had bathed the girl, dressing her in one of Steve’s big (for her anyway) shirts, which fell to the girl’s knees.

At the moment all three sat at the table enjoying a light meal. Darcy was confused as she didn’t have a plate or utensils at the place they had set her down.  Steve was ever watchful, however he looked innocently at the Omega.

“Would you like some cheese?” he asked as innocently as he could. Bucky was opening a bottle of red wine and filling two glasses. He then sat at Darcy’s other side.

The girl went to take cheese from Steve’s hand but tskd.

“In the outside world, when in heat, the Omega is fed by the Alpha Darcy. Say ahhhh…” Darcy hesitated but allowed Steve to feed her some pieces of cheese. Some moments later it was Bucky, commenting that she must be thirsty and feeding her a full glass of wine. The Omega felt overwhelmed, her body hot, her head dizzy. Bucky was saying something, a lazy smile on his face but she couldn’t focus enough to understand why.

 

Steve watched has Bucky fed Darcy another glass of wine. The heat and the wine – which an omega’s heat body could not stand very well – affecting her. She was blinking, a cute confused look on her face, obviously not catching what Bucky was talking about.

Steve put his hands on both sides of her face making her unfocused eyes meet his.

“Seems your heat is coming full on Darce.”

“No, I can’t…”

“Not to worry doll, “he continued “Me and Bucky will take care of you. You’re ours now!”

Bucky picked the short omega up. She squealed. Bucky kissed her “do I have to gag your pretty mouth for you to let us take care of you, doll?” He had crossed the apartment and dropped her on the bed. Darcy tried to shakily move away, but the super soldier pulled her by an ankle towards him, amused. “I guess we’ll have to show you why you can’t go at it alone!” After she cussed him he grabbed her wrists in one hand, secured them to the headboard and straddled her waist.

His hands went to her full breasts and started to softly knead.

Darcy felt as if her body was on fire. Momentary relief brought by Bucky’s touches. Involuntarily her body arched into them. Bucky smiled and suckled at one breast through the shirts fabric as Steve joined them and did the same to the other one. Soon the shirt was above her breasts and the Alphas played directly with the skin of her sensitive nipples, softly at first and slightly harder until they were pinching and pulling, making Darcy’s toes curl, her eyes starting to roll in her head. The soldiers noticed and did it again and again until the girl was arching of the bed, orgasmic pleasure rocking her body.

Steve released the girl’s hands from the headboard, placing himself behind her. His mouth caressed an earlobe, as his superior strength forced her wet thighs apart. “Buck is gonna fuck you now. Then he’s gonna knot you. Then I’m gonna knot you. Then we’re both gonna wreck you until the end of this heat, and, at sometime we’re both gonna be inside your tight cunt and we’re both gonna knot you at the same time. And every time your cumming you’re gonna say so.” Bucky was now moving in Darcy slow and hard “We wanna hear you say it. Say I’m cumming Alpha, over and over until your orgasm ends each time…”

 

By the second heat day the girl was ridding them enthusiastically.

By day three, Steve and Bucky knotted her at the same time, her body spasming as they gave her the mating bite.   

By day five her heat broke…


End file.
